1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a setup recording device, in particular, to an offline setup recording device, a method thereof, and an electronic apparatus using the same, wherein the offline setup recording device is capable of recording the setup when the electronic apparatus is power off.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, most of electronic apparatuses allow the user configures the setup of the electronic apparatus, and the electronic apparatus is capable of recording the setup in the setup recording device. Accordingly, when the electronic apparatus is online (power on) again after the electronic apparatus is offline (i.e. power off), the electronic apparatus executes the new following setup work according to the recorded setup.
Some electronic apparatus has the non-volatile memories. Accordingly, when the electronic apparatus is online, the user configures the setup of the electronic apparatus, and the setup is recorded in the non-volatile memory. However, the user is able to configure the setup of the electronic apparatus only when the electronic apparatus is online. In other words, the battery or the power supply must be provided for the electronic apparatus having the non-volatile memory, such that the user is able to configure the setup of the electronic apparatus.
In addition, some electronic apparatus is provided, such that the user is able to configure the setup of the electronic apparatus when the electronic apparatus is offline. The electronic apparatus, such as the hard disk, compact disc reader, motherboard, ZigBee control lamp, and so on has a jumper or a dip switch, such that the user can operate the jumper or the dip switch to configure the setup of the electronic apparatus. The user can configure the setup of the electronic apparatus having the jumper or the dip switch when the electronic apparatus is offline, but the jumper and the dip switch must be adjusted to the initial state by the user if the user wants the electronic apparatus to have the initial setup.
The ZigBee control lamp is usually used to implement the lighting device of the electronic home, and the ZigBee control lamp served as the coordinator configures the network address and the parameters of the other one ZigBee control lamp served as the client.
The user must crawl on the ladder to take apart the ZigBee control lamp of the ceiling, and operate the dip switch or the jumper to configure the setup of the ZigBee control lamp, such that the ZigBee control lamp can execute the new following setup work relative to the network address and the parameters according to the setup which is recorded when the ZigBee control lamp is offline. However, when the user wants recover the setup of the ZigBee control lamp of the ceiling to the initial setup, the user must crawl on the ladder to take apart the ZigBee control lamp served as the client again, and adjust the jumper and the dip switch to the initial state, such that the ZigBee control lamp served as the coordinator configures the setup of the other one ZigBee control lamp served as the client to the manufacturing or initial setup.